vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlanteans
Summary The Atlanteans are a race of aquatic creatures with an unending desire to rule. Lead by Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon, The Atlanteans wished to extend their dominance, not just across the oceans, but also over the surrounding land. Their assault went undeterred until they ruled much of the Southern Landscape, where they met resistance from their rivals the Fire Kings. As a way to win the battle, the Atlanteans sought the Mermails, who had recently lost their home due to a shift in tectonic plates causing their city to surface from the bottom of the ocean. Seizing a powerful artifact that could control the weather, Poseidra once again began an attack against the Fire Kings, but this time, using the military power of the Mermails as well. However, Poseidra became too full of himself and put on the bracelet, instantly causing his body to change as he was possessed by the Mermail King Abyssgaios. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 7-B, High 6-A Environmental Destruction via Abyss-Squall Civilization Type: Planetary Civilization Name: Atlanteans Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Classification: Monarchy Kardashev Level: Type I Age: Unknown Population: At least millions Territory: The entirety of their planet Technology/Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1 Poseidra), Weapon Mastery (Atlanteans are highly skilled with a variety of weapons), Summoning (Many Atlanteans have the ability to summon other Atlanteans), Reactive Power Level (Atlantean Attack Squad), Resurrection (Poseidra is able to both resurrect dead Atlanteans and be resurrected himself by other Atlanteans), Power Nullification (If resurrected, Poseidra passively nullifies all magic and traps present on the battlefield), Statistics Reduction (Poseidra decreases the opponent's power proportional to how many spells or traps he nullifies), Weather Manipulation (Via Abyss-Squall) Attack Potency: Wall level (Even fodder members of the Atlanteans are able to harm Fire Kings capable of living inside an active volcano and are comparable to Mermail warriors.) | City level (Fought Fire King High Avatar Garunix, who can cause volcanoes to erupt, to a standstill. Stronger than Spiral Serpent, which can create whirlpools capable of wiping out entire cities), Multi-Continent level Environmental Destruction via Abyss-Squall (Grants Poseidra the ability to control weather on a global scale) Power Source: Unknown Industrial Capacity: Atlanteans are highly tactical fighters, able to accurately pinpoint and take control of areas that are inhabited by beings and groups without much power, allowing them to quickly absorb those lands into their territory and gain more power from them, then attacking other weak areas again and repeating the process several times. They are skilled enough at this tactic that by the time the inhabitants of nearby areas catch on, the problem will already become too hard for them to manage. Military Prowess: Millions Notable Individuals: Poseidra Weaknesses: Poseidra is heavily driven by greed, which can lead him to make rash decisions such as trying to wear the Abyss-Squall instead of continuing to wield it as a weapon, which lead to him being absorbed and possessed by Abyssgaios. Notable Attacks/Techniques: AtlanteanPikeman-TF04-JP-VG.jpg|Atlantean Pikeman Tumblr_p3ogi6tSWe1rie4kjo1_r1_500.jpg|Atlantean Heavy Infantry AtlanteanAttackSquad-CA.png|Atlantean Attack Squad AtlanteanMarksman.png|Atlantean Marksman AtlanteanDragoons-CA.png|Atlantean Dragoons Poseidra_the_atlantean_dragon_by_freezadon-dcalb5i.png|Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon Abysssquall.png|Abyss-Squall *'Atlantean Pikeman:' The main infantry of the Atlanteans, fast and powerful spear wielders that are so deadly that deep-sea creatures exist in fear of facing the stream of attacks their lances are capable of. *'Atlantean Heavy Infantry:' Heavily armored defensive infantry. These monsters are able to summon other Atlanteans, and if they are sacrificed to activate another Atlantean's ability, they can instantly destroy one spell, trap, or monster the opponent controls. *'Atlantean Attack Squad:' The assault force of the Atlanteans, highly skilled soldiers who grow in power proportional if there are other Atlanteans in battle alongside them. *'Atlantean Marksman:' The rangers of the Atlanteans, soldiers skilled with ranged harpoon guns who are able to summon support if they kill an enemy, and instantly kill an enemy if theyre used as a sacrifice. *'Atlantean Dragoons:' The cavalry of the Atlanteans, these monsters are able to bypass an enemy's defensive forces and attack their leader directly. *'Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon:' The "Atlantean" ruler, who is driven by endless greed. He created the "Atlantean" army to satisfy his desire to expand his territory. If killed, he can be resurrected through the sacrifice of three Atlanteans, and if this happens he nullifies all magic and traps, decreasing the opponent's power proportionally for each spell or trap nullified. He can also resurrect dead Atlanteans. **'Abyss-Squall:' A Golden Ring created by the Mermails that contains the power to control the weather on a planetary scale. Note: This profiles covers the Atlanteans from the official Master Guide and Gagaga Academy storylines. Key: Atlantean Forces | Poseidra Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Civilizations Category:Races Category:Species Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Konami Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Fish Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Summoners Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Board Game Characters